


Wizard

by panna_acida



Series: Marvel Spookytober [10]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: “Wizard.” Tony whispered with a little grin plastered on his face.





	Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: <s> The Babadook / Ghostbusters /</s> Wizard <s>/ Witching Hour / “Have I mentioned, I fucking hate Halloween?”</s>

“Wizard.” Tony whispered with a little grin plastered on his face.

“Stop it.” Stephen groaned from the other side of the room, without even raising his face from the book in his hand. “You know I’m not.” 

“But you are.” Tony continued, sitting on the couch and crossing his legs with a serious yet wicked expression on his face. “You are.”

“I am not” Stephen sighed, but never moved his eyes from the book, even if he stopped reading.

“Yes, just like Harry Potter!”

“You did not” Stephen gasped, finally raising his head, and coming face to face with a shit eating grin plastered on Tony face, finally understanding what all of that was for. “You asshole…”

“Well…” Tony shrugged, raising from his comfy spot on the couch, just to move right on Stephen lap. “That’s the only way I have to get your attention when you are studying, also is fun seeing your face reaction.” Tony ended leaving a little kiss on the sorcerer lips and a whispered, “_douchebag_” before letting his head rest on Stephen shoulder.

“You are lucky that I love you” Stephen started, with fondness oozing out of his words, going to circle Tony waist with his arm.

“Yeah” Tony muffled response came. “I am really lucky” Ended living another kiss, before closing his eyes and mumble. “Let’s go to bed.”

“Let’s go” Stephen whispered back, never letting go Tony body, and actually tightening his hold before raising and moving toward their shared bedroom, and end another day in the arms of his loved one.


End file.
